Truths and Lies
by masterctarl
Summary: TFA: When Starscream and Ramjet get into a lying contest, the results are quite... unexpected. Ramjet/Starscream, implied Megatron/Starscream. Warnings: Slash, sticky, interfacing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I only write fanfics. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Takara. …why do I feel déjà vu?

Note: **This was a request by Matilda Saturday**. It's also really late (about a month and a half so), so I apologize for that!

**Note 2:** This is currently marked as a one-shot. If you guys do a good enough job convincing me, though, I may consider doing a second chapter. It's up to you!

**Note 3:** Anyone who read this when I first posted it, you would probably like to read it again now, lol. I edited it so it's more grammatically correct, and now doesn't read as awkwardly as before. You can blame the previous errors on the fact that I finished it at 2:30 in the morning, lol.

**Warning: This contains sticky interfacing between two mechs (male bots). You have been warned.**

**Truths and Lies**

"Honestly, how could I have received such incompetent help?! I refuse to believe you were cloned of my image! None of you are anything like me!"

The five clones watched their creator pace around, ranting. It was a typical solar cycle on the moon. Latest plan thwarted, Starscream spent his time pushing the blame onto everyone but himself. Though to be honest, to blame his clones _was_ to blame himself, but he never saw it that way. And all of his 'selves' had their own little opinions of his tirade, even if they kept them to themselves. They learned early on that arguing with him just made _everyone_ miserable.

'Primus, will he just shut up?'

'How dare he accuse my superior self of incompetence?!'

'What a _glorious_ display of ranting!'

'Maybe if I just sit quietly he'll forget I'm here…'

"Oh, yes, _none_ of us is _anything_ like you! _We're_ to blame for _all_ of your failings!"

Three of the clones slapped their faceplates, groaning. The last one whimpered and latched onto Thundercracker's arm, anticipating the upcoming quarrel. It was just like Ramjet to speak his mind, even if what he said wasn't really what he was thinking.

Starscream glared at him, folding his arms in front of him. "Are you _implying_ something, Ramjet?"

"Oh, no, of course not," the white clone replied, shrugging casually. "I'm _certainly_ not making any sort of statement about your _marvelous _leadership capabilities."

There was a pause as Starscream, who still wasn't completely used to the liar's unique form of speech, sorted out that sentence. The clones counted in their heads, '3... 2... 1...'

"Hey!!"

'Idiot…'

'Unworthy…'

'_Wonderfully _dull-minded…'

'Please let this end peacefully…'

"The sharpness of your cunning processor is astounding," Ramjet continued. He was the only clone that made their leader have to pause before answering in an argument. Skywarp wouldn't dare argue in the first place. Sunstorm just agreed with him and let it go. Against Thundercracker… well, there really _was_ no arguing with the blue clone. And when Slipstream argued, it was just a lot of fighting that made them sound like an old sparkbonded couple.

"Are you calling me dull?!" the original snapped.

"Absolutely not! Your processor is as quick and brilliant as Megatron himself. I have absolutely _no_ doubt you can defeat him. You're _twice_ the leader he is."

"Oooh…" the other clones awed at his boldness. Even Thundercracker and Slipstream tread carefully with the subject of the object of Starscream's spite.

Starscream himself shook with rage. "How _dare_ you?! I am _ten_ times the leader Megatron can ever _hope_ to be!"

"Oh, please, start another rant! We all love hearing you complain!"

"I only complain because Megatron refuses to acknowledge my superiority!"

"Because you did so well establishing your superiority on his berth!"

Everything stopped. The cold silence of space deepened. None of the clones dared speak as Starscream's stunned, gaping expression molded into clenched dentals and a cold glare. He couldn't seem to find a way far enough around his seething anger at that affront to respond. So instead he turned and jetted off.

Ramjet huffed, turning to the other shocked clones. "What're you not looking at?!" he snapped.

"That… was _magnificent_!" Sunstorm crooned, standing up. "A more wondrous display of courage and defiance I have never had the honor of witnessing!"

"I gotta hand it to you, you really outdid yourself this time, Ramjet. I've never seen Screamer move so fast," Slipstream grinned.

"I could have done better," Thundercracker muttered. "Right, maggot?"

"Well…" Skywarp looked at his servos hesitating.

"Well, what?!" the egotistical clone made a fist and jerked as if to strike.

"O-of course you could!" the purple clone yelped, cowering away. "I-it's just… don't any of you think it was a little you know… harsh?" They stared at him blankly. "I j-just mean, if I were him that would have hurt real bad. I mean, we _are_ him. I could feel how much that hurt from here… couldn't you?"

()()()

Starscream sighed, looking down on the planet their home orbited. Megatron was down there somewhere, plotting his domination of Autobot kind. There was a time the former Second in Command would be there, poking holes in the plots and challenging the leader every step of the way. He was surprised he lasted as long as he did. Of course, there was a very good reason the mighty Megatron kept him around. One Starscream never felt pride over, a rare occurrence for the egotistical Decepticon. He refused to acknowledge the pain in his empty spark chamber when he thought of it, of how he was _used_ by Megatron. Okay, so Starscream was using the interfacing as well to stay on his leader's good side. But Megatron simply used it for the pleasure of making him scream and writhe.

How dare that wretched clone? Bringing up what was best left in the past. Using it against him as if it made him any less of a bot. It wasn't an unheard of tactic. He certainly wasn't the _first_ Decepticon to use his chassis to keep a superior from slagging him. It wasn't _his_ fault Megatron was the only Decepticon of higher rank than him, and thus the only bot to qualify.

"Slagging piece of _scrap_," Starscream growled, throwing a piece of moon rock and watching the low gravity take it away. "Who cares about that glitch anyway? Just an outdated, useless, infected…"

"Perfect saint?"

Starscream didn't even look as his brown and white clone sat next to him. "I'm assuming that means 'son of a glitch'."

"Of course not."

The original sighed, rubbing his aching processor. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm certainly not here to apologize," Ramjet insisted.

"You say it like I was expecting…" Starscream trailed off as he processed the liar's meaning. "…wait. Are you… you're _apologizing_, aren't you?" he looked at the clone as if he'd lost his motherboard. Not that it would have been very far off, as Decepticons rarely, if ever, apologized for _anything_.

"Please, make me regret coming all this way with your wit and strong processing skills."

Starscream huffed, standing up. "I don't need your insults _or_ your pity, clone! I had enough of both when I was with Megatron!" He emphasized his point by turning on his heelstrut and making to leave.

Ramjet caught him by the arm. "Oh, sure! Leave! I didn't come all this way for anything important!"

"Why don't you leave me alone? Primus, you're so annoying, you couldn't possibly be copied from me!"

"Because you're such a _joy_ to be around, yourself!"

Starscream clenched his dentals. He couldn't take it anymore. "And you're just a _charmer_!" he blurted out.

Ramjet blinked at him. His mouth curled into a grin. "You just told the _truth_," he said smoothly. Hearing the original lie so blatantly caused something odd to stir in him. The leader spent so much time trying _not_ to be his clones, he hadn't told an actual lie in what seemed like forever.

"I certainly did. And I'm definitely _not_ doing so to show you how annoying _your _constant lies are."

"Are you trying to be outdone?"

"Of course. I could _never_ outdo _you_."

"You're terrible at this, but I promise I'm worst. It's not like I was cloned like this."

"I'm aware you weren't, and since I'm not the original Starscream then I certainly didn't give you this trait."

The two seekers circled each other like vultures. Ramjet was surprised how quick Starscream had suddenly began to respond. He suspected it was because they were now speaking the same language, so to speak. And the more lies Starscream told, the sexier he became. He was starting to understand why Megatron had kept him around. Once he stopped whining, Starscream could be downright sultry. Ramjet didn't think the red and black seeker was even aware of it himself, even if Sunstorm's aft-kissing was practically nothing _but_ that over-heated mewling. For the original it was some kind of natural response. He wouldn't let the leader know he noticed yet, though.

"Do you really think I can outlast you?" Ramjet asked.

"I _know_ you're a better liar than me," Starscream replied.

"But you wouldn't wager on it, right?"

"I have too many scruples for that."

"Of course. Then we certainly won't say 'loser must do what winner says for the rest of…' oh, let's not say the rest of this solar cycle."

"Absolutely not, I wouldn't accept those terms even if we _were_ betting."

"You truly are a horrible liar."

"You're a pretty bad liar yourself. Perhaps you're not my clone after all, I certainly still don't feel you are worthy of it," Starscream practically purred.

"I'm completely unflattered. I don't see how Sunstorm would be your clone either, you're _nothing_ alike," Ramjet replied. He chuckled a bit, unable to help it. After all, Starscream was so easy to manipulate. It simply took the right words. The conversation was going exactly as Ramjet wanted it.

"Oh, I'm _certain_ I'm just as much of a suck up as him," Starscream said bitterly.

_Now_ was the time to spring his trap. "Of course you're not, and you _certainly _don't carry that sexy tone he does."

The original sputtered, optics widening. "W-what?"

"And you _definitely_ haven't been using that seductive tone tonight," the liar took a step forward.

The leader took a step back. "What in the pit are you-?"

"And you _absolutely_ haven't been turning me on with all of your lies."

"S-stop that right now!" Starscream demanded, voice going shrill. "What do you think you're saying?!"

"I'm saying you're hideous and it disgusts me to touch you," Ramjet answered, grabbing his wrist and pulling him close. "And you just won."

Starscream slapped his servos over his mouth. He couldn't believe it. Ramjet had _tricked _him. "You cheated!" he snapped, muffled by the servos.

"Oh, yes, because we outlined the rules _so_ well," Ramjet drawled, raking a claw along the red and black seeker's cockpit.

"What are you… stop!" Starscream yelped, pushing away.

"Now, remember? We didn't make a bet, and it _wasn't_ that the loser would have to do the winner's bidding. And you _haven't_ been revving my engine this whole time." He waited for the leader to answer, but received nothing more than a horrified stare. So he continued. "And I'm _not_ going to tell you to let me 'face you like a good bot."

"Th-this is insane! I refuse to take part in this! Let me go!" Starscream struggled to no avail, the clone pushing him front first against the side of a nearby rock formation. "Stop!"

"Sure, I'll let you go," the liar hissed in his audio receptor. "I can't see any reason Megatron enjoyed doing this to you. It's certainly a miserable experience for me." Clawed servos reached around and raked across the inside of his thigh and the front of his pelvic plating.

Starscream felt a stab in his spark at the same time as the pleasure, unable to hold back the hiss that formed from it. Why did he have to compare it to _that_? He may have been able to endure this… this humiliation otherwise. "Ah!" he yelped as the clone's fangs bit into his left wing, soliciting a moan. Flier's wings were notoriously sensitive, containing many circuits to be able to properly control each. "Ah…" he raked his own claws along the rock wall he was against, unable to contain the pleasure he felt.

Ramjet continued the torture, grinding him against the wall. "Absolutely hideous…" he whispered, running his glossa across the edge of the wing, over his shoulder, and nipped at the wires in his neck.

The leader had to strain his confused systems, through the pleasure of pain, to be able to speak. "Sh-shut up…" he breathed out, feeling the other's pelvic plating grind against his aft. "Y-you should consider your… ah… yourself lucky I feel no need to st-stop you…" he moaned out. Even in such a position, he still deigned superiority.

"Come now," Ramjet smirked, pulling him off of the wall and flipping him around so they faced each other. "As much as I _love_ when you show off where Thundercracker got his _modesty_," he growled, pushing him back against the rock wall again, this time with his back to it, "Keep talking." With that he pushed himself against the original once more, pressing their mouths together roughly. He grasped Starscream's powerful legs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist. The other seemed to forget all of his objections, grasping the liar's wings and crying out as Ramjet's mouth once again traveled down to nibble on the wires of his neck. Pelvic plating scraped against each other in wonderful friction. Clawed servos dug into Starscream's aft, causing him to buck.

At one time, what seemed like forever ago, he had a spark that would have been straining for connection. But ever since he offlined, the AllSpark fragment in his head started sustaining his lifecycle. That meant his chamber was empty. He felt it should have made _this_ feel empty. But somehow, it instead felt… freeing. He could concentrate completely on the physical aspect of the act. Which, speaking of…

"Ha… nnh… ah…" he gasped and moaned as he felt his pelvic plating finally give away, retracting for his plug and port.

Ramjet chuckled. "We aren't eager at all, are we?" The claws he had been digging into Starscream's aft he moved, running them along the rim of his leader's port. He drank in the cries, finally forcing two in.

"S-sla… aah!" Starscream arched his back, panting. He hadn't been taken since… since… he shook it off, this wasn't the time to think about it. He instead concentrated on the servos stretching him out and the fangs nipping and biting at his chassis. "M-more! D-don't stop…!"

Ramjet himself could feel the pleasure building up. He restrained it, though. He wouldn't give into the pleasure like Starscream did. The original was a slave to it, no matter what he told himself. Instead he pushed another claw in, causing another scream. He retracted the servos, then pushed them back in, again and again. The original brought a hand to his mouth, biting down on one of his own claws. He couldn't tell how this could feel any more spectacular.

The white clone decided to remind him, though, as he decided it was time for him to get his own pleasure from this experience. He pulled his claws out of the pulsing tubing of his leader's port, drawing a disappointed groan from the red and black seeker's vocals. He wasn't done, though, and made that very apparent as his own pelvic plating disappeared and his thick plug sprang out and pushed against the leader's aft. Starscream groaned again, though this time it was in anticipation. It'd been 50 stellar cycles since he last felt the pleasure of being taken by another mech. He hated to admit it to himself, but he _needed_ this.

"Tell me the truth," Ramjet muttered slyly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Starscream almost snapped at him that of course he didn't want him to stop. But his processor caught it in time. So he gave Ramjet the answer he'd been wanting. "Yes, please, stop!" he lied, wrapping his arms around the other seeker's neck. "I… I need you to stop, I don't want anymore!"

The pathological liar growled gratefully, plug throbbing. Hearing Starscream tell lies was wonderful. But hearing him scream them in such pleasure, it was practically unbearable. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. So he pushed forward, sheathing his plug deep inside of the red and black seeker's port. A scream of pleasure pierced his audio receptors, but he didn't care. It felt… _amazing_ inside. So he pulled out and pushed in again. And again.

Starscream clutched onto him like his lifecycle depended on it, scraping his claws across the liar's back. He practically functioned for it. The pleasure of another mech. His own plug throbbed as it was ground between their chassis, his port pulsing around the thick member inside of him. Gripping one dark brown wing, he hung on for dear lifecycle as he was thrust into. His back scraped and ground against the wall of rock behind him, but the pain made it feel so much more wonderful.

Ramjet captured his mouth once again, 'facing him against the formation while digging his claws into it for extra grip. He invaded the mouth with his glossa. There was something oddly erotic about it, the wrestling of two lying glossas. The claws digging into his wing and back didn't detract either. They were driving him to the brink, bringing him so close to overload he almost couldn't stand it. But he couldn't overload first. He refused to. He knew his original was thinking the same thing. This was a test of wills.

And Starscream was losing. The fifty years without this kind of contact was taking its toll. He had become sensitive. Ramjet was scraping his clawed servos across wires he forgot he _had_. Finally, he pulled away from the other's lip components, arching his back, throwing his head back and screaming out. Milky lubricant shot from his shuddering plug, coating their chassis. Ramjet smirked triumphantly, nipping at his exposed neck and thrusting in a handful more times before grunting and filling his leader with his own juices.

The two seekers slid down, panting, exhausted. Ramjet finally pulled his spent plug out of his original, the thick substance running out of his port onto the ground. He truly understood, looking at his leader as he now was, tired and submissive, covered in lubricant like a common pleasure model, why Megatron had kept him online for so long. "Hideous…" he purred, taking Starscream's faceplate into his servos and lifting it so that the original seeker looked up at him. "Absolutely disgusting…"

Starscream stared at him a moment before smirking as well. "Shut up…" he muttered, closing the gap and kissing him once again. "I still say you cheated…"

"Of course, it's absolutely _not_ because I'm incapable of telling the truth," Ramjet chuckled.

"Details…" the red and black seeker waved it off, yawning. "Do me a favor, though."

"What?"

"Next time you have the urge to interrupt one of my rants…" Starscream leaned on him, optics shuttering, beginning to drift into recharge, "…keep your opinion to yourself…"

Ramjet's smirk widened, pulling the rest of him into a more comfortable position. "Of course I will…"


End file.
